<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewind by Cas_s_Honeybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090688">Rewind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee'>Cas_s_Honeybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Memories, Memory Related, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reminisces with Cas about their first meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remember when we first met? Like actually met, not the Hell stuff.” Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer as he looked over at his angelic (literally) boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Of course I remember. You and Bobby shot me multiple times and then you stabbed me in the chest.” Cas replied with a confused head tilt.</p>
<p>“I thought you were a demon and, well you were kinda suspicious.” Came the response with a bit of a side-eye.</p>
<p>“How was I suspicious? All I did was walk up to you?”</p>
<p>“While being shot at! Without flinching!” Was the incredulous reply.</p>
<p>“Drama Queen.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>